Lost and Found
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco lost some one close to him. He gets help in the form of Harry Potter. HP/DM. Two-Shot. By DW.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: **A Two-Shot. This is made for: The make something bad happen, but the ending turn out happy challenge.

**Summary: **Draco lost some one close to him. He gets help in the form of Harry Potter. HP/DM. Tne-Shot.

**Warning: **Some alcohol abuse and mention of alcohol abuse.

**Disclaimer: **Still no J.K.

* * *

><p>It was raining, and the sky was grey. It fitted the mood. Narcissa's coffin slowly sank into the ground, inch by inch. Draco felt as though part of him was dying with Narcissa, his beloved mother. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the coffin. The people who came to Narcissa's funeral were mostly from the Ministry. Draco could laugh at the irony of it. The very people who judged them and tried to put them behind bars were now here, to show their respect.<p>

Draco thanked the rain for hiding his tear tracks. It wouldn't do for some one to think Malfoys had feelings. That they could show feelings. He looked at the people around him. Some were crying, some showed compassion and respect and some looked outright disgusted. Draco hated people like that. And then there was Harry Potter. Draco watched him from the corner of his eyes, but didn't see him anymore.

"It is okay to cry, you know? It's your mother's funeral. It would be dishonest to not show emotions," said the very same person Draco tried to locate.

"Potter."

"Draco. I'm sorry for your loss. It's very sad to see a woman like that buried."

"Thank you. It is, but she was sick. I'm actually amazed at her strength. She held on for so long…" said Draco, trying to keep a straight face and an unwavering voice. He didn't succeed.

"I'm sad to see her go. I liked to thank her for saving me. Time really is precious and needs to be savoured."

Draco nodded and together they stood in compassionate silence, solemnly watching the coffin touch the ground. People slowly walked away, returning to life again, returning to their work or their homes, except Harry and Draco.

Draco swallowed heavily. "She was a great mother you know? She made some bad choices by following Father, but she was a real mother. She took care of me and protected me. And now she's gone. It's a surreal feeling. I can't still fully comprehend she's gone now…"

"It's alright Draco. She was you mother. Of course you will feel a bit off right now."

"You know you can go now? I'd like to be alone right now."

Harry hesitated. "I actually wanted to ask if I could come by some time. Try to talk and put the past behind us."

"Sure. Visit me next week. Tuesday, I'll send you a note. The Wards will let you pass. I'll make sure of it."

Harry nodded and walked away, before returning to his work. He had an ulterior reason for visiting Draco. Oh yes, he most certainly wanted to put the past behind him, but he also wanted to make a future with Draco. Ever since he saved Draco in the Room of Requirement he started feeling something for the blond-haired ex-Slytherin. And of course his mother saved his live, only to search for her son. She betrayed Voldemort in that moment. He always wanted to thank her for it, but instead went to their trial and made sure they weren't put behind bars. Lucius was currently still located in Azkaban, his crimes too severe to pass.

Harry returned home after work in a solemn mood. He would first try to befriend Draco, and when he got over his grief he would try to court him. With that thought deep in mind he went to sleep.

When Draco was back in the Manor he destroyed everything in sight. It was so unfair! His loving mother, she who saved him numerous times, died of some disease for which the Healers knew no cure. Tears blurred his eyes and his knees buckled under him. He fell down to the ground and cried. His room was in ruins, but he wept for his mother. Loud sobs escaped him and he banged his hand against the wooden floor. He had loved her deeply. He still did. And then Harry came and said it was okay to cry and show emotions. "Is this showing enough emotions, Harry? Enough crying for you?" sobbed Draco silently.

After almost an hour of crying he fell asleep on his floor, dreaming about the better times with his mother.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the gate of Malfoy Manor. It was Tuesday, just as Draco said, only he hadn't received an owl. The gate let him through and Harry walked up to the Manor. It had a much more friendly exterior and it felt more… lighter. He frowned and walked up to the front door. A House-Elf opened the door and let him through. "Master Draco said Mister Harry Potter would come." The Elf lowered his voice in a conspiring way. "Master Draco not good Mister Harry Potter, sir. He's drinking much. He's being at the bar Harry Potter, sir." The Elf popped away and Harry went to search for Draco.<p>

"Stupid, stupid man," said Harry angrily, while searching for Draco. "Drinking his sorrows away. Didn't I tell him to grieve properly? Draco, where are you?"

"Hi, Harry. You've come to join the parthey?" said Draco who giggled.

"Draco, are you here?"

"Here, Harry, you stupid Gryffin- Gryvvendor," said Draco who raised his bottle, so it was noticeable over the bar.

Harry ran over to him and took away the bottle.

"Hey, that's mine!" said Draco who reached out to take his bottle back. He missed the bottle by a feet.

"No, you've had enough to drink. Didn't I tell you to grieve properly?" Growled Harry.

"Griev- Grieve? Why should I grieve? No reason, is there?"

Harry sighed and winced at the smell of alcohol. "Lets get you to bed. Where do you sleep, Draco?"

Draco giggled again and fell over, hitting his head. "Ouch. I don't know, Harry. Where do you sleep?"

Harry grimaced and sighed. "Alright, lets do it the hard way then. I hope you won't kill me tomorrow morning." He picked a lightly struggling, and highly giggling Draco up and carried him over to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder with difficulty and stepped in the green flames. I few seconds later he set foot in his own house.

He carried an already dozing Draco up the stairs and laid him down on his bed. Harry left his room, while shaking his head. They would talk tomorrow when Draco was sober. He sighed and sat down on his couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

After a while he stood up and made himself some tea. He frowned and hoped Draco wouldn't react too badly when he was sober. He finished drinking his tea and after that he grabbed a spare pillow and a sheet and laid down on his couch. Thankfully he had a day off tomorrow.

He laughed silently though when he imagined Draco's reaction when he would wake up tomorrow. Would he think they've slept together? If only… Harry snorted and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up the next day it was to a pounding headache. He groaned and buried his head under the sheets to avoid the harsh sunlight. He sighed and inhaled deeply, before coming to a conclusion. This was not his bed, and if it wasn't his bed, he wouldn't be home. If only he didn't drink that much he would still remember… He heard a door opening and slowly turned his head to the sound, careful to move slowly.<p>

"Ah, you're awake then? Would you like a Hangover Potion?"

"Potter? Yeah, please."

Harry walked to the bathroom and rummaged through the cupboard. He grabbed the phial and walked back to his bedroom. "Here," he handed the phial over and Draco carefully took it out of his grasp.

"Thanks," he murmured, before quickly swallowing down the foul tasting potion.

"Breakfast is ready if you feel up to it," said Harry, before leaving the room.

Draco sighed and carefully stretched, pulling sore muscles. The potion did its work quickly and five minutes later Draco headed to the kitchen.

Harry already sat at the kitchen table, and Draco took his seat after Harry suggested he could sit there. "Thank you," he said when Harry handed him a plate.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. He knew Draco wanted to ask a million questions, so he said: "After breakfast we'll talk."

Draco nodded his consent, and so they ate breakfast under a slightly strained and uncomfortable silence.

When they finished breakfast and Harry cleaned up Draco bluntly asked: "Did we sleep together?"

Harry froze minutely before replying. "No, we did not."

"Then why am I here and not at home?"

"Because you were drunk. You were drunk because of your grief for your mother."

Draco scowled.

"And you invited me over, didn't you? So I did. What did I find? You, drunk out of your mind. How long have you been drinking instead of dealing with your grief?"

"What are you now, my mother? If I drink it is my decision, if it's how I deal with my grief, then I will. Who are you to tell me what to do?" he hissed venomously.

"When I said I wanted to put the past behind us, I meant it. That's why I came over, and that's why I took you with me. I couldn't let you stay there, Draco. You can return if you'd like, but I think it would be a bad idea, and some one needs to check on your hand," Harry said stubbornly. If only the blond realised how much he cared about him.

Draco narrowed his eyes on him. "Why though. There is another reason, isn't there? You were always a bit of a bad liar. But you aren't really lying. Only not telling something. I'll figure it out, and if it's something to bring me down, I'll let you pay for it."

Harry scowled. Stupid Slytherins. He would sometimes forget the reasons why he wanted to court one. He sighed. "Well, good luck figuring it out then. You can stay here, or you can return home again. But I do insist on you seeing some one for your hand."

"Why are you so adamant about it anyway? It's not like I can't move it or anything."

"Are you willing to take that risk? Something could be broken. It's already blue-green. Not a very good sign. You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm not a child you know? But I'm also not foolish. I will go with you to a Healer. Anyone in particular?"

Harry smirked. "Of course. There is no better Healer then Mrs. Weasley-Granger of course! She is a great Healer, and she can come here, so we don't have to go anywhere."

Draco scowled. "Great, another ex-student. Are we having a reunion?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I hope not. That would be awkward. Give me a moment, I'll Floo Hermione. I think she still might be home."

Harry stood up and went to his fireplace in the living room. He threw some Floo powder in his fireplace and put his head in the green flames. He said his destination and saw the home of Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione? Anybody home?"

Only a second later Hermione entered his vision. "Hello Hermione. I have a favour to ask of you."

"Owh? And what is that then, hmm?" said Hermione who kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"Draco Malfoy is currently located at my house. He only hit his hand. It's an ugly shade and I'm worried it might be broken."

Hermione's eyes grew big. "Draco? You managed to convince him so quickly?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "No. He doesn't even know yet." Here he scowled. "That moron got himself drunk, instead of facing reality and dealing with his grieve. So I brought him home with me and I noticed that his right hand looked a bit off. He's awake and quite sober now."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly. It hit him pretty hard then, didn't it? He wouldn't get himself drunk otherwise. Well, step back Harry. I'm coming through in… five minutes," she said when she noticed the time.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem, Harry. I'll go and get my stuff. You're not about to let him return home, are you?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. He's not going anywhere. And if he declines my offer, I still won't let him go. I'll make him mine, Hermione."

She smiled and Harry pulled back. "She'll be here in about five minutes," he said when he entered the kitchen again.

Draco nodded silently and put his head in his hand.

As promised, five minutes later, Hermione came over via the Floo. "Hello Harry, Malfoy." She nodded to him and pulled out a chair to sit next to him. She put her bag on the table. "Would you hold out your hand please? I'd like to examine it."

Draco gave her his right hand and winced a bit.

Hermione ran a spell and hummed under her breath. "That's what I thought. You have an incomplete fracture on an unfortunate place. Precisely between the knuckle and the finger. Aside from the fracture in the ring finger there appear to be some bruises on the knuckles. Unfortunately these things are too delicate to heal with magic, so we have to do it the Muggle way."

Draco scrunched up his nose at the answer. "The Muggle way? What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll get a short arm cast with a finger spica. Put your elbow on the table and keep your hand up. Did you cool it with ice?"

Draco shook his head.

"Very foolish. I'll go and get some Muggle plaster of Paris. Honestly, Malfoy, you're never easy," said Hermione who smiled and used Harry's fireplace to go to St. Mungo's.

"Did she smile at me? And what is a 'cast'?" asked Draco who was a bit confused.

Harry winced and sat down on a chair opposite from Draco. "Well, practically the lower half of your arm will be encased with plaster which consists of a bandage which will be impregnated by plaster of Paris. It will prevent you from moving certain limbs, so fractured bones can heal without being disturbed. There are also some negative parts though. It's heavy and it takes a few weeks for the bone or bones to heal. You also need to make sure it doesn't get wet. Well, at least for Muggles."

Draco nodded, trying to imagine how it would look. He couldn't and just stayed silent, while quickly holding his hand up. Hermione returned quickly and asked: "Harry, could you get me some water?"

Harry nodded and did as he was told. After he returned Hermione quickly set to work.

When she was finished she cleaned up and washed her hands. "Alright, Harry. The cast needs to dry for a while. Malfoy, please do not return home. You need to stay here with Harry. Although casts usually don't give much trouble, there could always be a case where the Wizard would react negatively to it. Make sure you do not use your right arm for at least the next 24 hours. It needs to dry. Now, you can shower and take a bath with it, but only when you put a spell over it. Furthermore I advise to not lift heavy things and avoid situations in which you need to use your right hand. I'll return in three weeks and see how it goes. Harry, will you walk me out?"

Harry nodded and stood up to follow her. When they were in private Harry asked: "Couldn't you just heal it with Magic?"

Hermione grinned. "Of course I could. But now you have a valid reason for him to stay at your house. Use it well Harry, use it well."

Harry grinned, before Hermione stepped through the fireplace. When he returned Draco was sulking. "Can I at least order some House-Elves to bring me my stuff?"

"Sure," said Harry who shrugged. "But I suggest sitting in the living room. We've been in the kitchen for long enough."

Draco nodded and carefully kept his arm up while he moved to the living room. He scowled and sat down again, only this time on the couch.

After he ordered a few House-Elves to bring him his things he turned his attention to Harry. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Harry nodded. "I do. What was your mother like? As far as I knew she loved you deeply. Even betrayed Voldemort."

Draco winced at the name. "She did love me. And I loved her. I still do. She was a magnificent woman. She saved me numerous times before. She was always there for me, always supporting me. Sometimes almost outright defying Him. She paid for it though, to protect me. She even tried to hide away the fact she was ill. But I saw through her façade."

"What did she die of?"

"Unknown. We don't know what caused her death. The Healers didn't find anything. No trace, nothing at all. They gave her up a week before she died, because there was no lead. They've tested her on Muggle and Wizarding diseases. They came up with nothing."

"That must've been horrible for you and your mother, to know there was no hope," murmured Harry.

Draco nodded. "It was. It was absolutely devastating. Soon after that she passed away and I held the funeral for those who cared."

Harry nodded. He hesitated before he asked: "What did you do to get your hand in the state it is now?"

Draco turned his hand a bit. "I banged it on my bedroom floor."

"And, did it help?"

"No. But the alcohol did," said Draco, grimacing. "But I know it was useless, but I just wanted to forget for a little while. And it did. I forgot about the pain, the sorrow and the feeling of helplessness."

Harry nodded understandingly. "But when you're sober again the feelings only increase themselves."

"How would you know?" scoffed Draco.

Harry smiled sadly. "Because I drank my sorrow away too, after the Battle of Hogwarts. It is no solution, only avoidance."

Draco nodded, because after all it did make sense. He silently stared at his cast.

"It's why I said you needed to grieve properly, because stretching it longer would only worsen the pain and you will become cold and unfeeling. I've seen it happen before. People turned bitter and unforgiving. It is not a sight I would like to witness again. I care too much."

Draco turned startled eyes to Harry. Cared? He cared? About him?

Harry looked away. "People can't forgive, it's why there still is a prejudice against Death Eaters. They are unable to face the truth. They only see what is black and what is white. But there is so much more than that. You and your mother are two people who showed there is so much more than there is to see. But it is hard to let people see it the way I see things. Hermione agrees with me."

Draco was taken aback by that statement. He blinked several times before he was able to reply again. "You really think so, don't you?"

A nod was his confirmation. "That is also why you brought me here, isn't it?" The pieces were now falling together in their proper place. But why though?

Another nod confirmed his suspicions. "Why me though? Why not somebody you know better?"

"I think I know you better then you think I do. And I always… obsessed about you. At least it started off as an obsession. Later, after school and after everything settled down a bit more I had time to think about it. Time to come to terms with what I felt and thought."

"How long?" asked Draco, holding his breath.

"Almost two years now," murmured Harry who stared at his knees.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"That would go well, don't you think? 'Hey, Draco, I fancy you for a few years and want to court you since two. What do you think'? That wouldn't work. It would have resulted in disaster."

Draco winced. "Yes, it probably would have." He yawned and put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Go to bed if you're tired."

Draco frowned. "What about the cast? It's still supposed to dry."

"Trust me when I say it won't do much harm. Come on, you need to get some sleep."

Draco nodded and walked to Harry's bedroom. The House-Elves already moved his stuff to Harry's room. He got himself a pair of pyjamas and crawled under the sheets. He might've lost his mother, but he was sure he found love with Harry. Only a minute later he fell asleep.

Harry silently opened his bedroom door and watched Draco sleeping. He smiled and closed the door again, heading over to his couch. He would express what he felt someday. Draco would know, no matter what. He finally got him and didn't plan on letting him go. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, and if you have some time, leave a Review ^^.

**PS: **There is going to be another chapter!


	2. Courting a Dragon

**A/N: **I went a bit overboard with this chapter. But overall I think it turned out okay. I hope you'll enjoy ^^.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up the next morning it was to a tray with breakfast. He slowly sat up and looked at it. A note adorned the rose, which stood in the middle of the tray. He reached for it and untied it. What he read made his heart speed up.<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_Since I said I intended to court you, I will. This breakfast is actually the first step of the plan I made for you. Of course I'll let you choose if you really want this. If not, you can return home. I'm also sorry to say I won't return home for about a week. Hermione will in the meantime come to visit you, since I'm at work._

_Enjoy your breakfast and use the silence to think._

_With love,_

_Harry._

He laid the note to the side, picked up the tray and settled it on his legs. So Harry was away for a week? _'Probably some Auror problem,' _he thought, while munching on his piece of bread. After finishing his breakfast rather clumsily - he wasn't used to eating with his left hand – he picked up the tray and went to the kitchen. He sat the tray down on the counter of the kitchen and walked to the living room. Hermione Granger was already seated with a cup of tea. "Good morning, Dr- Malfoy," she said, nodding.

"Morning, Granger. Is there some tea left?"

She nodded and walked to the kitchen to get a spoon and a glass. She returned shortly again and settled the glass with the spoon on the table. She poured him some water and handed him a teabag. He took it and dipped it in his glass. After it turned the right shade he laid the teabag down and dropped two sugar cubicles in his tea. He stirred his tea, before he relaxed in his chair.

"How is your hand?" asked Hermione casually.

Draco frowned. "It barely hurts. It's strange though, since it's not what I'm used to."

Hermione nodded. "No itching? No inflamed skin? No rash?"

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. Except that it is so heavy. But nothing else."

"Good. Very good. You need to keep an eye on it, though. It could always take a turn for the worse."

He nodded. "How long will you stay here?"

"I will stay here until Harry returns. It isn't the first time he is needed for such a long period of time. He once was at work for almost three weeks straight. When he got home again he looked really tired and underfed. He's one of the best Aurors they have, and so he works longer than most people in the Ministry. He doesn't listen to me when I say he shouldn't work non-stop for long periods of time. It's bad for his health. And I should know, since I'm a Healer," said Hermione.

"Three weeks? That is…" he trailed of and winced. "And you took care of the house?"

She nodded. "I came by every few days. But I'll stay here as long as necessary now, since you're here. So I suggest we call each other by our first names."

Draco nodded. He could do that. "Well… Hermione, do you know where the bathroom is?"

She nodded. "In Harry's bedroom you have a door to the right. That's his bathroom. Don't forget to put a spell on you cast."

He nodded. He slowly drank his tea and after he finished it stood up to go to Harry's bathroom, before he was halted by Hermione's words.

"Thanks for allowing Harry to court you. It means a lot to him."

Draco turned around and nodded to her, before he proceeded walking to Harry's bedroom. When he opened the bathroom door a lovely bath came into his view. A nice bath would help him think. He turned on the tabs and watched as the bathtub filled itself. Every now and then he put his hand in to measure the temperature. After the tub was full he undressed himself and stepped in. He sighed as he fully laid down in it and let himself relax.

He grabbed a sponge and filled it with scented soap. The same scent as Harry's bed. He inhaled it deeply, before rubbing it along his body. Could he accept Harry's desire to court him? Did he like him enough? That's where he came up with a blank sheet. He just didn't know. He hadn't seen Harry since his trial. But he couldn't deny that there were strong feelings between him and Harry. Even since the funeral… He steered clearly out of that topic. He would let Harry help him with it.

So… did he like Harry? Could they become… lovers? He did felt something in the Room of Requirement all those years ago, where Harry saved him. He analysed those feelings now. It was nice sitting behind Harry. He had felt save, amidst all the panic. All the chaos around them, and was still more thankful that Harry saved him then he could ever express. But did he like Harry enough that he could actually agree to have a relationship with him? He would have to figure that out. But he could definitely admit he already felt something for him. If that fool only would return home they could talk about it. But he would be away for about a week. Stupid Harry and his stupid work.

He sighed and lathered his hair, before he rinsed it out again. He stepped out of his bathtub and let the water run away. He towelled himself dry, before stepping into clean clothes. He towelled his hair another time, since droplets of water kept falling. He then quickly combed his hair and then he stepped out of the bathroom.

Hermione stood in the kitchen, preparing something. "Would you like some lunch, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "I'd love to have some, Gr- Hermione," he corrected himself.

Hermione smiled, satisfied. "Well, sit down then. Don't just stand there."

Draco smiled and sat down at the table, waiting for his lunch.

After a few minutes she handed him a plate and she sat down herself.

Draco hesitated, until he asked: "Could you tell me a bit more about Harry?"

She nodded. "Sure. After we finished Hogwarts he signed up for Auror training. They accepted and so he became an Auror. He loves his job, since he is able to help people. He's only a bit of a workaholic. They sometimes make him work crazy hours, for ridiculous long times, like now, when he should be focusing on you. Not that his work is more important then you. He just isn't used to having company. Not when he has his work now. He and Ginny broke up in Hogwarts, which was three years ago now."

Draco nodded. He still remembered the break-up between the dream couple.

"It hit him pretty hard, but he knew he couldn't continue, since it would only increase his guilt. I think he was already in love with you then. Always turning his head when your name was mentioned. I noticed it of course and confronted him. You know what he did? He laughed. He laughed when I said he was obsessing about you and was probably in love. A year later, though, he declared he wanted to court you. He said I was right and that he was only hiding from the fact. He told Ginny and Ron. Ginny was understanding and supported him. Ron was a stubborn arse about it. But after a few months everything cooled down and Ron accepted the fact that Harry wasn't going to change his mind about it.

"And now, almost two years later he finally had the guts to face you and to tell you the truth. It took him long enough. Said I helped him by knowing what he wanted all those years ago in Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, while finishing his lunch. "And you're okay with it? To know your friend wants to court a former enemy, a former Death Eater?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've gotten over my grudge against you. You were a victim of circumstances. It was hard to accept that fact. Ron is still having some difficulty with it, but I saw what you and your mother did to build up your reputation. I admire you for that. It must have been really hard."

Draco stared at her. She admired him? How could she, when she was tortured in his house by his aunt. "It was hard," he murmured, "but I mostly did it for my mother. She deserved better."

Hermione nodded understandably. Then she grinned mischievously. "You know, I think I might enjoy watching you being courted. Finally no more whining and planning from Harry."

"You know what he's going to do? You know how he's going to court me?"

She snorted. "Of course I do. He kept on bugging me with ideas. It was actually pretty funny to see him all flustered, while he normally is so collected. He was thinking of ideas, and he finally came to a conclusion a month ago. Now he has everything planned out. I just hope his work won't interfere with it, though."

Draco frowned. "He wrote that I could return home if I didn't want to be courted. But if I do let him court me, would that mean I would move in with him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He would hardly let you go once he has you, believe me. He has worked hard to get this far. So he would do anything to keep you near and save. He's very protective of the people he loves."

On the one hand he could sell Malfoy Manor. He knew his mother always wanted to sell it, but then she fell ill and moving out would be too stressful. But it would mean moving in with Harry. Was he ready for it? It was a really big step to consider.

"Would you like some tea?"

Draco nodded.

"Alright. Let us move to the living room then. I'll make us some tea," said Hermione who grabbed the two glasses they used before.

Draco stood up and went to the living room and sat on the same chair as before.

When Hermione sat down on the couch again and settled down the tea, he asked: "How was Harry like in Hogwarts to you?" He added some sugar to his tea and stirred it with his spoon.

Hermione smiled over the rim of her glass. "Stubborn. He was loyal, funny, headstrong, thick, easily angered at times and of course honest. He didn't really change much over the last couple of years. Just matured. Matured and grew up better than most of us. He overcame his grudges and prejudices. Most of us didn't and still don't. Harry and I actually talked about it. We both accepted that some Death Eaters were just as much victims of circumstances as we were. Of course we knew it didn't apply to everyone. But most of them are in Azkaban now. We always thought Severus Snape was a Death Eater, how wrong we were, weren't we? So we started to analyse you, you know? And especially your mother swayed our opinions.

"I think that was really the point where Harry accepted that he liked you. He mentioned your name more at least. Although, not everyone was happy with that. But like I said, some of us didn't mature and overcame their grudges."

Draco nodded silently and took a sip of his tea. He liked what he was hearing so far. "How did he handle things just after the war. It must have been a hard time," he murmured, thinking about how Harry said he resulted to drinking for his sorrows.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Well, at first he became this isolated, shocked shell. About two days after that he got out of it and resulted to drinking. It was a dark and hard time for all of us. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and I took him to someone who would talk with him, since he didn't want to talk with us. He screamed and raged, but eventually things calmed down and he sorted through his grief. It was a sad, sorrowful time, but he came out stronger and livelier than he was at first. He started talking to me about it and we both picked up the last pieces and put them in their proper place. After a few months he started planning courting you, and here we are now," she said with a faint smile.

Draco gave a little smile back. "We are, aren't we? And I'm…glad for it."

Hermione smiled. _'You'll be more glad then you can ever imagine, if you just give Harry a chance. But I think he will.' _Hermione's smile softened and she finished drinking her tea.

"What is your work like?" asked Draco, before Hermione launched herself in an explanation.

* * *

><p>When they finished dinner Hermione excused herself, so she could get some paperwork done. Draco had nodded and retreated in Harry's bedroom. He could use his time well and absorb everything that Hermione had said. He smiled. If he indeed let Harry court him he at least managed to call Hermione by her first name and even made a start with befriending her. Or so he hoped.<p>

He was really intrigued with what Hermione did for a living. She could treat Magical and Muggle injuries, which made her efficient and a great Healer. He looked at his own cast and shook his head. It barely hurt, but then again how couldn't it, when it enabled him to move his wrist.

He sighed and pulled on pyjamas, before he laid down on the bed. This day went better than he predicted. Although he still not fully comprehended why the Ministry would need Harry for a whole week. And why Harry accepted. But now that he thought about it, he thought Harry didn't want to suffocate him by being around and reminding him. If that was the case than Draco only admired him more for it.

He turned around and fell asleep, careful with his cast.

* * *

><p>When Harry returned home it was to a sight he'd never thought he'd ever see, and it took his breath away.<p>

Draco and Hermione sat on the couch together with a scone and tea in their hands and they were _laughing_.

Harry stood in the doorway, looking at the serene scene, until Draco turned around and saw him. "Hello, Harry. How did work go?"

Harry didn't have one single eloquent word to reply back. He surely thought Draco would've returned home by now. "How- Why- How come you're still here?" he asked, astonished.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," snorted Draco. "But you didn't answer my question. How did work go?"

Harry kept standing there, lost for words.

Draco rolled his eyes when he saw that Harry probably wouldn't reply soon. "Well, come on than you dolt. Come and join us. There is still a seat free."

Harry mechanically walked forward and took a seat next to Draco. When he sat down, a cup with tea was pushed in his hands by a smiling Hermione. "Welcome home again, Harry."

Harry simply nodded and absentmindedly stirred his tea.

Draco smiled. "Hermione was just telling me some embarrassing stories about you when we still were at Hogwarts. And would you like a scone? They are quite delicious."

Harry just nodded and Draco handed him a scone. "Thanks," Harry murmured while he blinked out of his stupor. "Did you stay here all week, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I only returned every now and then to deliver some paperwork, and to visit Ron of course. Speaking of which, Ron came by yesterday."

"Did he now? Did you have a good time then?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. We were all on our best behaviour. You had to see it for yourself, I'm sure you wouldn't believe it otherwise," she said, directing a smile in Harry's direction.

He nodded, dazed. That was great news.

Hermione finished her tea, and said: "I should go now, Harry. Ron is waiting and I need to fill in some forms. I'll see you later, Harry. Draco, I had a great time. I'll see you later too. Bye." And with that she left.

"You have great friends, you know. A bit odd, but still great."

Harry blinked. What had happened in the week he was at work? First Draco stayed, and now he was even friendly with his friends? He frowned. "Since when did you call Hermione by her first name?"

"Oh, she asked me on the first day. Said we could call each other by our first names, since she would be here for a week, and I intend to…stay," he finished while casting his eyes downward. He hadn't meant to say that yet.

"You…what?" asked Harry befuddled.

Draco sighed. "I've decided to stay here and let you court me. I'm…thinking about selling the Manor."

Harry blinked. "You'll…stay here? And sell the Manor? For me? Diving in, head first?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do not dive in head first. I thought long and hard about it. And I've been meaning to sell the Manor for a long time. It's time for it to happen, I guess. But yes, I'd like to stay if you let me."

Harry nodded, his eyes having a shine to them, even though he looked dead tired.

"Harry, shouldn't you go to bed, or, well, the couch? You look really tired, you know. You've been to work for a week. That should take its toll," murmured Draco.

Harry cocked his head and looked at him. Draco resisted the urge to shift beneath the close scrutiny. "I suppose it did. Are you going to sleep too?"

Draco considered that. "No, not yet, but you can lie down on the couch. I'll be right back. You should put on some pyjamas."

Harry nodded and Draco stood up, took the cups with him and left. First he went to the kitchen to put them down, and then he went to the bedroom, to change in his pyjamas.

When he got back Harry was already lying down under the sheets. Draco walked to the chair, until Harry caught his sleeve. "Would you please sit down here?"

Draco nodded and seated himself on the couch, while Harry put his head in his lap and closed his eyes.

Draco's hand automatically went to Harry's hair and ran it through it. Harry sighed and relaxed. Draco occasionally petted the hair, or else ran his hand through it and messed Harry's hair up further.

When Draco looked down again Harry was fast asleep. He smiled and put his hand in front of his mouth because he yawned. He slowly manoeuvred from under Harry's head and put the pillow where his lap had been. He stretched and walked to the bedroom. He let himself fall in bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up he languidly stretched out and yawned, before he opened his eyes. He turned to the side and what he saw made him blink and then smile softly.<p>

A trail of rose petals ran from the floor to the door. Draco stepped out of the bed and followed the trail and he opened the door. He walked through the kitchen and to the backdoor. He knew it was a backdoor since he and Hermione sometimes went outside when the weather was nice. He opened the door and the trail of rose petals stopped at the table. Harry was already seated there and the table was so full of food Draco actually thought magic should've kept the table from collapsing. He took a seat across from Harry and nodded. "Good morning, Harry. Do you mind explaining what this is for?"

Harry practically beamed at him. "Well, since you accepted that I'll court you I started my plan. The first was breakfast for you, last week. Now it is breakfast for us."

Draco shook his head silently, a grin spreading across his face. _'Only a Gryffindor,'_ he thought.

"Well, shall we eat then?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Draco nodded and filled his plate with various kinds of food. Especially fruit dominated his plate.

Harry filled his plate too, keeping an eye on Draco. He would remember what Draco liked. It would come in handy for his plan. He saw how Draco worked through his food, saving the fruit for last. He savoured it. Harry was glad he noticed that fact. Draco loved fruit. He would keep that in mind.

After they finished breakfast Harry vanished everything on the table, except the rose which stood in the middle of the table. "Do you want to sit here, or should we return inside again?" asked Harry.

"I'd like to sit here for a while," Draco replied, smiling slightly at Harry.

Harry nodded, appreciating the fact that Draco was still only clad in pyjamas. The smooth flesh of his muscles pulled whenever he moved, giving Harry an idea of what was under the shirt. His pupils dilated for a moment, before he reminded himself that neither of them was ready. Draco still needed to mourn for Narcissa. That thought killed his good mood rather quickly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Draco, whose face was illuminated by some rays of the sun.

Harry shook his head. Now wasn't the proper time. It was only morning after all. They would talk later. He would make sure of it. Draco needed it and if he would indeed stay with Harry he would make sure that Draco was fully healed. He deserved it. Harry only hoped that Draco was willing to talk about it and wouldn't hide behind his mask, his façade. If need be he would tear all of Draco's walls down. Even if it meant reciting his own story.

* * *

><p>"Draco, I think we should talk."<p>

Draco sighed. He knew this would happen sooner rather than later. That didn't mean he would like it any better. "Yes, we do." He slowly sat down on the couch, looking down at the ground.

Harry sat down next to him, close enough for comfort, far enough to not invade any personal space. "Please, talk. It will help."

Draco took in a shuddering breath. "Are you sure you want to hear me moan about my sorrows?"

Harry nodded. "It _will _help. It may not feel that way in the beginning, but it will help."

Draco nodded and swallowed heavily. "Well, like I said my mother was ill for a time. She wanted to sell the Manor, until she fell ill. We knew we shouldn't move then, since it would add too much stress. I wouldn't want to risk it. She was everything to me. And what good did it at the end? Nothing. She was unhappy in the Manor. It reminded her about Him and Father. I wish I could've made her happier and sold the Manor. It might have given her cheeks some more colour, instead of the deathly pallor she always had since she was sick. Even though she hated being in the Manor she still kept up a façade. I've never wished more for it to disappear then than.

"And then there was that horrible, heart wrenching news. She couldn't be saved. It devastated me to know, but she kept going strong, even though she knew she was going to die soon. I'm still amazed by her strength. How she still carried on, how bad she must have felt. I took care of her as well as I could. And then she passed away. I was devastated when I heard it. A House-Elf informed me and I hurried to her room. And she just laid there, never moving an inch, paler as ever. I hated her in that moment. Leaving me behind, just like that."

A sob escaped him and silent tears poured down his cheeks, against his will. His voice shook when he went on. "And then there was the funeral. That dreadful funeral. It was closure somehow, knowing she would never come back to me. When they lowered her coffin, part of me died with her. So I drank to fill up that gaping hole in my chest. It hurts, you know. It hurts so much I can't even express it in words. Even drinking had its downsides. It hurt all the more in the end. I've accepted that she will never come back, but that thought doesn't comfort me. It only makes my heart ache more."

He turned tearful eyes to Harry. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh, Draco," said Harry who cradled Draco to him, holding him tight and didn't intent to ever let him go.

Draco clutched Harry's shirt and buried his face in the hard chest, sobbing and crying. "I just want the pain to stop. I can't take it anymore."

Harry just ran his hand through Draco's hair in a comforting manner. "It will be alright, Draco. Believe me. Give it some time," murmured Harry in Draco's hair.

Draco only clutched his shirt harder and fresh tears flowed. Harry didn't care that his shirt was drenched, Draco needed it, and he would give all the comfort he could.

It could be a minute later, an hour or even a day, Harry didn't know, but the sobs subsided and the tears slowed.

Harry looked down to a sleeping Draco. He carefully stood up and picked Draco up. Draco still had a light grip on his shirt. Harry carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, but Draco still wouldn't let go of his shirt, even when Harry tried to pry away the fingers. After a moment's hesitation he climbed in his bed, next to Draco. Draco could at least use the comfort.

Harry laid down next to him, not caring that he still had his clothes on. He took Draco in his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to carry him away. After a few minutes Harry joined Draco in the land of sleep.

* * *

><p>His eyes felt heavy and dry, even though he didn't open them yet. And he was lying against something soft, but firm. He lifted his hand to examine what he was lying against, since he still didn't want to open his eyes. His hand met a chest. Memories of yesterday came rushing back to him and he just wanted to stay where he was. How could Harry say that it would make him feel better? He only felt worse. His throat and eyes felt dry and he was a bit embarrassed about crying against Harry's chest. But he couldn't make himself move. Simply because he didn't want to and because Harry's arms had him in an iron, yet tender grip.<p>

He closed his eyes again and let sleep carry him away again.

Harry noticed it when Draco woke up. The slack muscles at once tensed up. Not a moment later a hand skimmed across his chest. Draco tensed up even further, and Harry thought it was because he laid next to him. How stupid could he be? But Draco didn't pull away, to Harry's surprise. A moment later Draco relaxed again. He evidently fell asleep again. Harry could hardly blame him for it. It made him beam. It meant Draco trusted him to some degree, because he didn't pull away when he knew Harry was next to him.

It warmed his heart to know. He turned his head to the side and down to gaze at the blond next to him. He smiled softly and toyed with Draco's hair. Eventually he rose and got to the kitchen to prepare them some breakfast. '_Well, breakfast…' _he thought when he glanced at the clock, _'More likely an early lunch.'_

He prepared the food and didn't hear a door opening. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up in the grey eyes of Draco. Harry gazed into the turbulent eyes, before he was pulled in for a gentle kiss.

Harry was frozen on his spot, and before he could act Draco broke off the kiss. "I thought it appropriate that we should kiss before you progressed with your plan to court me," said Draco as a way of explanation.

Harry nodded, dazed. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," said Draco, smiling a bit.

Harry nodded and filled both plates and sat them on the table. Draco was already seated and Harry joined him. "Are you…feeling better?" asked Harry carefully.

Draco halted his fork and a thoughtful expression overcame him. "At first when I woke up, no. Now though, I feel…lighter," he finished, shrugging a bit.

Harry carefully watched him, looking for a sign that told differently. He saw none, which made him very happy. And it explained why he tensed up in bed. But it also made him think of a plan. He would skip a few steps in his plan to court Draco, but that didn't matter. "Draco, would you want to fly with me after breakfast?"

Draco hesitated, before he nodded with a smile. "I'd love to fly with you, Harry." He didn't lie when he said he felt lighter, because he did. He truthfully felt a whole lot better. And he would love to fly again. The weather today was as astoundingly beautiful as it was yesterday. Perfect flying conditions, he knew.

When they finished breakfast Harry walked to his cupboard and shrunk the two brooms residing there. "Are you coming, Draco?" he asked enthusiastically, while putting on a jacket. It was still May after all.

"I'll be right there," replied Draco, and after a minute he was ready to go. "Where are we going?"

Harry only grinned. "Somewhere." He grabbed Draco's arm and Apparated Side-Along.

When Draco opened his eyes they stood in a beautiful green field. Big enough to play Quidditch, but small enough to look private. "It is beautiful! Where are we?" asked Draco in wonder.

"It's an extension to the back garden. It's only accessible via Apparating. I know about it and my friends. And now you too," said Harry, smiling. He pulled out the brooms of his pocket and enlarged them. Two Firebolts rested against Harry. He handed one over to Draco and grabbed his own Firebolt. He took his seat and shot straight up, laughing all the while. A second later Draco joined him at break necking speed. Harry looked at him and saw a big grin across Draco's face. He made the right choice for inviting Draco here, he knew it by his expression.

Harry made a somersault mid-air and shot back at the ground. Draco dived after him, not leaving Harry's sight. Harry grinned at him, showing his delight. Draco smiled back, pulling up just in time. Harry grinned and pulled up too, swirling around Draco, circling him.

Draco grinned and manoeuvred out of Harry's circling, making zigzag movements. But Harry wasn't easily thrown off. He kept following Draco, never missing a beat. He dived and circled when Draco did, in perfect synchronisation. Draco laughed. "You're not going away, are you?"

Harry looked serious for a moment. "No, Draco, I'm not. Never."

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw Harry's expression, which caused him to not look out. Before he knew it a tree loomed over him. His eyes widened, before a pull prevented a collision. Before he completely comprehended what happened he was pulled into two strong arms. "Are you alright?" murmured Harry in his ear.

Draco blinked. "Yes, I'm alright. Just startled."

Harry reluctantly let him go. "Well, come on then. You aren't tired, are you?"

Draco grinned and took the silent challenge Harry offered him.

* * *

><p>Harry's breathing was laboured, but he couldn't stop laughing, nor could he stop the grin which covered half of his face. He laid down in the grass, looking up to the blue sky with here and there some white clouds.<p>

Draco laid down next to him, breathing loudly, trying to get as much oxygen back in his lungs.

"Should we call it a draw?" asked Harry amused, his heartbeat calming somewhat and his breathing evening out.

Draco snorted. "I clearly won. So no, no draw."

"And what about the one before? There I was clearly the one who one."

"Touché. It's a draw then," said Draco who smiled. He rolled over, so he laid on his stomach and propped his left arm under his chin, careful of his right one. It hurt, because he needed to steady himself on his broom sometimes, but it was well worth it. He looked into Harry's positively _glowing_ green eyes and lost himself in their warm depths.

Harry reached up and cupped Draco's cheek, stroking it lovingly. Draco slowly moved downwards and claimed Harry's lips in a slow, unhurried kiss. Harry moved his hand from Draco's cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Draco moaned silently, coaxing Harry's tongue out.

When the need for oxygen became a priority, Draco laid his head on Harry chest and listened to the steady heartbeat he found there. It calmed him, just like the hand combing through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Harry's touches, soft as a feather, yet giving him chills. He sought out Harry's mouth again, greedily taking what Harry had to offer. He ran his hand along Harry's side, dipping under the shirt, stroking naked skin he found there. A short intake of breath was all the reaction that Harry showed and Draco smiled against his lips. He laid his hand flat against Harry's stomach, before skating his fingers across the skin. He moved from Harry's mouth to his neck and kissed the tender skin there, eliciting a soft moan. He went lower and nibbled on the collarbone, before kissing his way up again.

And Harry met him with every fevered kiss, until Draco just laid against him, toying with Harry's sleeve. Harry looked at him and played with a few strands of his blond hair, content to just lie there on the grass, watching clouds drift by. Until Draco's stomach rumbled. Harry smiled. "Come on, we should return. I still need to make dinner." He carefully stood up and helped Draco to his feet. Draco sighed, but picked up his broom and let Harry Apparate him Side-Along.

Harry took over the broom and stored both of them in his cupboard. He then turned to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, while Draco sat down at the table and watched Harry moving around. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

Harry looked at him. "Yes. I need to, they need my help."

"Hmm. When will you return home again?" asked Draco through lowered lashes. He thought Hermione might be right about Harry working too much.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on the case." He continued making dinner and soon delicious aromas floated around, making Draco's mouth water. He loved Harry's cooking already.

Harry served dinner and sat down too.

"I must say, Harry, that you have quite an unorthodox way of courting someone," said Draco, who smiled.

"Do I now?" asked Harry amused. "It's not that difficult. You first need to build trust. If you have that, then you can move along. Do more frivolous things, give them. And is my courting you not unorthodox in itself?" countered Harry.

Draco laughed. "I guess it is, isn't it?" He smiled and started on his dinner. It was as delicious as it smelled. "What did you use for it to taste like this?"

And so Harry launched himself in an explanation on how he used different herbs, never tiring Draco. He didn't think he could ever tire of Harry's soft, yet strong voice.

Draco helped Harry with cleaning the dishes after they finished dinner, even though Harry objected. Draco had only smiled at him and Harry relented.

When they sat down on the couch Harry had an idea. He meant what he said about trusting each other, and he was fairly sure he had at least some trust from Draco. He probably wouldn't have cried against him as he did yesterday. And that took at least some trust. "Draco, would you please lie down on the couch on your stomach?"

"Why?" asked Draco, who frowned.

"I'd like to give you a massage," said Harry as plain as he could.

Draco blinked. "Why?"

"Must there be a reason to everything? Because I'd like to give you a massage. Now, turn over."

Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told to when Harry stood up so he could lie down. He did so and stretched himself out over the couch.

Harry nodded approvingly and settled his hands on Draco's shoulders, searching for a spot to begin. After searching for a moment he found the perfect place and started to knead his way through the muscles. After some time the muscles in the shoulders were properly worked through, so he went a bit lower, until the shirt irritated him too much. "Draco, would you mind pulling off your shirt?" murmured Harry.

He didn't get a reaction, so he thought Draco had fallen asleep. A moment later though Draco rose up a bit and pulled the shirt over his head, exposing smooth, creamy white skin.

Harry admired the view for a moment, before he placed his hands where they were before he asked Draco to pull off his shirt. This time it was just as much kneading as it was stroking. He straddled Draco, so he could better access all the skin before him, begging to be touched. Draco moaned silently when Harry began to kiss his shoulders, and everywhere where his hands had previously been. Harry smiled. He loved how responsive Draco was to his touch. He stopped kneading and stroked now, feeling the muscles beneath his hands draw together, before they relaxed again. And all the while Draco didn't pull away, but only welcomed the touch.

He turned around with difficulty and just gazed into Harry's eyes, not doing anything. He reached up and cupped Harry's face, stroking with his thumb, before he pulled Harry's face down to his own and kissed him. Harry lazily responded back, and met Draco's tongue. Draco moaned and moved his hand to Harry's neck, so he could play with the hairs he found there.

Harry gently lowered his body, careful to watch Draco's reaction. When he saw no negative reaction he smiled. He kissed a path down Draco's neck and paid extra attention to his collarbone.

He went lower, until he came across a pink scar. Dawning realisation came over him. "It's the scare I gave you, isn't it," he breathed, looking into Draco's eyes.

Honest eyes looked back at him. "It is. I don't regret it, Harry. It kept reminding me about what I nearly did to you." He put his hand over Harry's on his scar and looked him deeply in the eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty, nor think I resent you for it, because I simply don't. Don't you ever forget that," he whispered. Harry looked unsure for a moment, so Draco pulled him in for another kiss.

He had to break off the kiss though, for the need to yawn was too big.

Harry smiled. "Come on, lets go to sleep."

Draco nodded and covered his face as another yawn came out of his mouth. "Yes, we should. Good night, Harry," he said, while opening the door to Harry's bedroom.

"Good night, Draco."

Draco shut the door behind him. He put on some pyjamas and stepped into the bed. After

he tossed and turned for a while he gave up. He padded to the door and walked to the living room, while biting his bottom lip. "Harry? Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm awake. What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Would you…would you like to join me? I mean, I can't sleep, and I slept really good yesterday, so I thought that maybe you could lie next to me?" he whispered hurriedly.

Harry smiled, although Draco couldn't see, since it was too dark. "Sure, I'd love to." He stood up and followed Draco to his bedroom. Draco climbed back in bed and Harry joined him.

"Good night, Draco," he said, while cradling Draco to his chest. Draco sighed and let himself relax against Harry's chest. And so they both fell asleep, Draco's back against Harry's chest.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up it was to a cold bed. He sighed, remembering Harry's words. He got out of bed, put some clothes on and made him some breakfast. He made a decision this night, and for that he would need to leave the house. He finished eating his breakfast and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. He had a house to sale.<p>

He contacted their estate agent. They relied on him for years, selling and buying different estates in different countries. This time the Manor would be for sale. Five minutes later the estate agent stood in front of him.

"Mister Malfoy," the man nodded curtly.

Draco nodded back. "We have a lot to discuss today…"

And so Draco made sure the Manor would be sold. He wasn't sad, nor remorseful about it. His mother would've wanted it, and he would make damn sure that wish would at least come true.

He returned to Harry's home again, looking rather smug. He opened the door and stepped inside. He heard nothing, which meant that Harry was still at work. Draco scowled. It was already seven in the evening! He stepped inside the living room and looked around. No Harry. He shrugged and went to the kitchen, to make some dinner.

He put his plate down and took his seat, all the while thinking the house was awfully quiet without Harry's presence. He sighed and finished his dinner in silence. He cleaned his plate and cutlery and took a seat on the couch, while he grabbed a book on his way. He sat down and opened his book.

Before he knew it he was so caught up in the book that he forgot all about Harry and his work, or the Manor.

Draco didn't know how long it had been, or how late it was, but he heard the door opening. He laid the book away and looked up in time to see the door opening and Harry coming through it. "Draco. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Draco glanced at the clock. One o'clock in the morning. "Shouldn't you?" he countered.

Harry sighed. "_I _needed to work. You on the other hand didn't."

Draco narrowed his eyes and searched Harry's face, looking for a weakness. He found one, which made his face soften. "What happened, Harry? What has you troubled?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to Draco. "There is this girl who came to us for help. Her father drank too much and had hit her. When we got to the house no one was there. So basically we're busy tracking the man down. He only covers his tracks really well." He let himself relax against Draco's side and closed his eyes. "Draco, we're going somewhere tomorrow, and it isn't part of the courting process," said Harry tiredly.

"Hmm. Harry, come on. We need to go to sleep." Draco stood up and Harry followed him, yawing all the while. "Oh, I decided to sale the Manor," he said casually.

Harry blinked at him, before a smile spread across his face. "That's great news!" He yawned and opened the door to his bedroom. They both changed into their pyjamas and when Harry's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Draco laid down next to him and watched Harry sleep for a while, and then he too joined Harry in the land of sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to take Draco to his mother's grave. It would give some closure, at least to some degree. His hand combed through Draco's hair, before he got out of bed to make them some breakfast.<p>

He filled two plates, Draco's mostly with fruit, and put them on a tray. He picked up the tray and took it with him to the bedroom. "Draco, wake up," cooed Harry who lightly shook Draco awake.

Draco fluttered his eyelashes, before he opened his eyes. "Hey," he said while trying to hide a yawn.

"Good morning. I have breakfast for us."

Draco rubbed his eyes, before he sat up against the headboard. A plate was handed to him and he smiled gratefully. He put the plate in his lap and started to eat as soon as Harry sat down next to him.

Harry took the plates back with him when they finished eating and rinsed them out.

Draco followed him and asked: "So, where are we going?"

Harry hesitated a moment before replying. "I thought we could visit your mother's grave. Have some closure." He bit on his bottom lip and waited for Draco's reply.

It was so easy to just say no. But he had Harry to his side, hadn't he? He took a shuddering breath and nodded. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

He got his jacket and walked to Harry. Harry nodded and took his arm. A minute later they arrived at the graveyard where Narcissa was buried. Draco took Harry's hand and slowly walked to where he knew his mother's grave was.

He stopped before the flower covered grave and kneeled in front of it. Harry stood behind him, waiting for Draco to speak.

"Hi, mum. I hope you're in a better place now. I think you would be glad to know that I'm selling the Manor. And, well, Harry is courting me now."

Harry walked away then, leaving Draco alone.

"I'm glad he found me, really. I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there on your funeral. So, something good came out of it. Part of me died with you, mum, and I miss you dearly. But I know I should move on, and I am. I'm starting a life with Harry and am selling the Manor. I really do think I'm moving on. I'll never forget you, mum. How could I, when you cared for me, was there for me and saved me? I will never forgot that, nor forget you. I'm sad, but it won't turn into a tragedy, I won't allow it. I'll remember the fond memories. I won't ever forget them, mum." He gave a wobbly smile and stood up to find Harry.

"Harry, I'd like to go home now," he said when he finally found him.

"Home? Sure. Do you feel better?" murmured Harry who's heart sped up when Draco mentioned 'home'.

"Yes. And you are here with me, Harry. Nothing could ever make me more grateful." He glanced at his mother's grave for a last time, before he returned home with Harry. _'Yes, home. Our home.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! I hope you liked my Two-Shot. Please, leave a review if you have some spare time ;).


End file.
